mihailmodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gravelords- Mihail Monsters and Animals
DESCRIPTION Gravelords are immensely powerfull undead beings connected to the principle of Sithis and the Void, the representation of the primordial states of emptiness and chaos, and that is neither Aedra or Daedra. Dispite this, Gravelords also can be seen on Coldharbour and Soul Cairn, proving that they may be just daedric in nature, but with spiritual connection with the void principle of Sithis, or simply outlanders on that planes, and spawns of the void itself. A Gravelord's body is that of an immensely sized skeletal form, constructed by many darkned human skeletons joined together to resemble a humanoid form. The torso leans forwards, giving him a hunchback appearance, and his true skull is tucked into the dead matter and bones, with his entire torso covered in ribcages and skulls, and arms and legs dangling all around him. His legs are extemely heavy, due to the ammount of bones attached to form them, what makes them slow. His left hand is a giant natural bone hand, while his right is equipped with a triple bone forearm, which terminates in a sharpened bone blade covered with the dark miasma. Many other complete skeletons merely adorn him as armor, and they raise some of them in combat as minions. His body is covered in an all concealing cloak made of dark miasma, the own essence of the void and death, conjured at will, and in constant movement. Each Gravelord is able to raise armies of dread Gravelord Servants, carrying ebony weapons, except weaker small variants. Some members of Dark Brotherhood are known to be able to summon some of them, called by them as Wraith of Sithis, smaller and weaker versions of the regular Gravelords, to punish DB assassins that have committed errors with the Order, as we can see in Oblivion and ESO. There are only a few Gravelords, and they are unique bosses and non-respawnables. For example, a Grand Gravelord guards Valerica on Soul Cairn and other guards Serana on Dimhollow Crypt. They Guard the two last Elder Scrolls (my Dwarven Colossus guards the other). Some are at the service of Malkoran too. The smaller version called Wraith of Sithis is summoned, and you can't learn the spell, you need to use a special ebony staff in order to summon them. The staff is called Sithis Finger, and there are only two ways to obtain it. One is killing Cícero, that wil summon a Wraith of Sithis when your sent by Astrid to kill him. If you choose to kill Cícero, you can loot the staff from his body. Before or after that is imposible to obtain the staff from him. The other option is to loot the staff from the body of one of the DB members after their death by the hands of Penitus Oculatus agents. Only one member have the staff, and only after death. (the mage covered in arrows outside the sanctuary). You can use their arms as swords after death, they are heavy to you to use, but you can use them with effort, since they are quite strong, despite slow. FEATURES A new kind of undead creature: GRAVELORDS Custom GRAVELORD sound (black sacrament); Custom loot: the GRAVELORD SWORD and SITHIS FINGER (the staff to summon the Wraiths of Sithis); They summon gravelord servants; Immersion and a hard fights. Category:Mihail immersive add-ons Category:Gravelords